


The Red Slippers

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: AU August 2018 [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU August, AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cinderella Elements, Cinderella Marinette, F/M, Fairy Godmother Lila, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Human Plagg, Human Tikki, Lila's a trainee, Maleficient Kagami, Narrator Luka, Royalty, prince Adrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Prince Adrien longs for some freedom from the burdens placed on him by his father, King Gabriel. With the help of a new Lady at court, he gets his wish, traveling in disguise to a nearby village where he meets the sweet baker's daughter, Marinette. He's instantly smitten and visits her as often as he can, unknowing of the danger he places her with the two rivals seeking his affections.When his father decides to hold a royal ball in the hopes of gaining Adrien a fiance, he hopes that he'll see the one woman he wants most, Marinette. When a mysterious beauty arrives in a Ladybug-themed dress, he wonders if she's the one he's been waiting to meet all his life. She disappears from his life as quickly as she came, leaving behind one clue to find her: a red slipper.





	1. A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of AU Yeah August. Royalty AU tweaked to fit a Fairy Tale AU with a Cinderella retelling. 
> 
> This story has a lot of elements to it and was originally introduced during Lila Rossi Appreciation Week last month. You don't need to read her story (if you don't want) to understand what's going on this one.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Marinette will appear in the next chapter, giving us a glimpse of her life in the village.

 

"Your Highness, your father would like a moment of your time." Nathalie walked into the private chambers of the young prince, noting his fencing gear and his valet's help in dressing for his practice session. She would need to speak with Knight D'Argencourt about such practices in the future.

Adrien could see the assessing look and knew it meant trouble for him. He could only hope that he'd get to keep up the practices since it was the smallest bit of exercise his father allowed him. He liked the combat and took pride in training with some fellow knights, sparring with one of the newest in his father's ranks. He smiled as he imagined Kagami's face when he'd bested her at their last practice.

"Your Highness?" Nathalie's voice broke him from his thoughts, jarring him better than the poke of a saber to his chest. 

"Coming, Lady Nathalie." Turning to his valet, he asked, "Will you inform Sir D'Argencourt I shall be delayed, Nino? I'll make up my time after everyone has gone about their duties."

"Yes, sire." Nino hurried from the room, glad to be away from the woman who'd become the right hand of the king.

Adrien couldn't blame his valet, his gaze traveling to the strict, aloof woman standing in his doorway. Shaking his head, he stepped forward, his hand coming out to gesture she go first. He may be a constant disappointment to his father, but he refused to allow his gentlemanly behavior go lax. What would his dear mother think of him? She may have disappeared from his life the previous year, but that didn't mean he couldn't uphold what she'd tried to teach him.

The walk to his father's throne room proved a quiet one, but then, Adrien didn't expect anything else, knowing Nathalie to be a woman of few words. 

As he entered the room, his father's gaze briefly met Adrien's before going back to the paperwork spread before him. New laws being proposed by their parliament and other briefs and sanctions littered the desk. Adrien wondered if he'd ever be prepared to take over the kingdom as his father expected. He wasn't certain he wanted to be king, the responsibility almost too much for him to comprehend.

"Afternoon, Your Majesty." He couldn't call his own father by any other title, which irked him at times. He was the man's son yet he was expected to show the same respect as the lowest commoner. 

"There you are. I had begun to wonder if you had ignored my summons." King Gabriel grabbed up his pen and scratched his name on the papers in front of him, passing them off to Nathalie for his official seal to be stamped before delivering them. 

"I know better," Adrien muttered under his breath.

"What was that? Speak up. You'll be king one day. How are you ever going to lead if you're always mumbling." King Gabriel stood from the throne, a gaudy piece Adrien despised almost as much as the man previously sitting upon it. 

As his father came around the large desk, he dropped his hand on Adrien's shoulder, sighing as he gazed down upon the younger man. 

"I know you're unhappy with me, son, but everything I've done has been to ensure your success as king while also keeping you safe. You'll understand one day when you have your own heirs to care for." 

Adrien fought the scoffing sound scratching at this throat. Children? He'd need to be around women in order for that to happen, something his father had long denied him beyond the occasional nobleman's daughter upon their visits to the castle. They'd been nice enough, but none of them had stirred more than a passing nod from him. 

At the tender age of twenty-one, he longed for the day he could find that special someone who shook his world with her presence. He'd cherish her if he could only find her. 

"I would like you to show Lady Lila around the castle grounds upon her arrival tonight," King Gabriel finished, startling Adrien from his musings. 

Unsure what he'd missed yet knowing he didn't have a choice in the matter, he agreed to his father's command. 

He turned and left the room, knowing without being told that he'd been dismissed. Hurrying down the hall, he didn't see the young woman until too late, colliding with her and sending her sprawling on the floor.

"I apologize, my Lady. I should've been paying attention to where I was going." He held out his hand to her, his gaze widening as he took in her chestnut-colored hair and olive green eyes. She didn't look like one of the ladies he typically saw from his father's court, her eyes almost mischievous as she regarded him. 

"It's quite all right, Your Highness. I was lost in my thoughts." She took his hand and lifted herself to her full height, which stopped near his shoulder. As she glanced up at him, she smirked. "You're staring, Your Highness. Am I a mess or something?"

He blushed, realizing he'd been more than rude to her. He quickly shook his head, his words rushing together and incomprehensible as he tried to reassure her.

"You're really uptight, aren't you?" She stifled the small giggle bubbling up though he still made out the tiniest bit of it.

Relaxing, he chuckled. "Maybe a little bit, yeah. I guess it shows a lot, huh?"

Using her fingers to measure his discomfort, she showed him a small space between her thumb and index finger, shrugging. "A little bit. I think I might have an idea to help you if you'd like."

She glanced around the halls, ensuring no one lurked about to overhear them. Assured of their solitude, she leaned closer, her expressive eyes more mischievous than he'd seen earlier. A small smile played at her lips as she whispered, "How do feel about a little disguise and misdirection from yours truly?"

"Why would you do that for me?" He sensed a trap. It had to be a trap. No one had ever gone out of their way to help him defy his father before, not even Nino. His valet had always been vocal in his feelings about Gabriel's treatment of Adrien, but he yielded, too afraid of what might happen if the king learned of his true feelings. Treason wasn't an offense King Gabriel would overlook easily, even from those Adrien considered his friends.

"Let's just say I know a little village nearby with the best baked goods you could ever taste. The baker's daughter is also quite fetching, too. You never know what might happen." She winked. The new lady at court actually dared to wink at the prince. "A prince shouldn't be so uptight. Not if he wants to become a fair and decent king."

The temptation proved too great to resist as Adrien held out his hand for hers. When she complied, he dropped a kiss across her knuckles and whispered, "I think you'll make a great ally, my Lady. Now, what exactly is your proposal in getting me out of this castle?"

"We'll need to procure a disguise first, Your Highness. Leave everything to me." She turned to leave, taking several steps before stopping and turning back to say, "I'm Lady Lila Rossi, Your Highness. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance even if it was an unorthodox introduction."

She resumed moving toward her previous destination.

When Adrien made to follow her after a moment, he discovered she'd disappeared. Scratching his head, he'd have to figure out how she'd done that at a later date. Recalling his fencing practice, he hurried toward the fields, coming to them as Sir D'Argencourt dismissed the other knights. 

_Oh, well, at least he'd have the field to himself_ , he thought, taking up his gear and beginning the routine he'd learned long ago. His mind wandered to the lady he'd met and the possibility of meeting this baker's daughter she'd mentioned. He couldn't help but wonder why she'd mentioned the young lady. What possible connection could he make with the daughter of a simple baker?


	2. The Village

 

Marinette hurried through the small village, praying Madame Mendeleiev wouldn't notice her tardiness. She hadn't meant to lose track of time, but then, she couldn't always make her muse behave when inspiration struck. As it was, she couldn't wait to show Madame Tikki her designs after she got off work that day. 

"Well, look who finally dragged herself in," Chloe taunted, her arms crossed and her brows raised in a haughty fashion that always managed to rub Marinette the wrong way. "So, Sabrina, do you think she got lost again or maybe some mangy dog tried to eat her sweater this time? She certainly looks like she's been rolling around in the dirt, doesn't she?"

The faithful sidekick giggled behind the blonde as Marinette pushed her way into the matron's home, her hopes dashed of being unnoticed as she tied her apron around her and prepared to work through her morning chores. 

"Nice of you to finally show up, Marinette," Ms. Mendeleiev spoke from the doorway, her own haughtiness glowing in her features as she gazed upon her hardest yet often tardy employee. "I have several projects that need your attention this morning, but I'm wondering if I shouldn't cut your wages until you learn the true meaning of being on time."

"I apologize, Madame. I promise it won't happen again." Marinette ducked her head as she hurried to her small workspace and began going through the letters and packets from the previous day's post, separating it in terms of importance for Madame. 

Chloe settled nearby with Sabrina on her left, as always. Their disinterested stares creating a niggling sensation that Marinette couldn't quite shake as she continued to work through the first of several chores she was expected to complete each day. Unfortunately, the number wouldn't be quite as high if Chloe and Sabrina would actually help, but that wouldn't ever happen as long as Chloe continued to heap unfounded accusations upon Marinette for their inability to finish them each day. 

No, they'd fall upon her to complete, preventing her from returning to her home at a decent hour. To make matters worse, she often helped her parents with their duties before collapsing in bed each night in pure exhaustion. This left little time for her to draw out the designs that come to her except in those few precious minutes in the morning before she was expecting at Madame's home each day. 

As she quietly worked, she couldn't help overhearing the conversation Chloe and Sabrina held as they continued to sit and oversee her as if they were her superiors. 

"I hear there's a new lady at the court. King Gabriel is growing tired to Prince Adrien's reticence in marrying a young noblewoman," Sabrina whispered with some excitement, her need to help Chloe win the prince's attention all too apparent. 

"Ugh, that's utter rubbish. We all know it won't take Prince Adrien but a minute to know I'm his true princess whenever he finally gets the chance to meet me. Besides, my father has more than provided enough funds to King Gabriel's coffers to impress him and show I'm every bit as equal as those silly noblewomen." Chloe waved her hand in dismissal of any thoughts that Prince Adrien could indeed find a woman beyond her as his best match. 

Marinette vowed to leave the kingdom if the prince proved stupid enough to marry such a hateful woman as the blonde nearby. Surely, their prince had a better head on his shoulders not to fall for someone so vapid and flighty as Chloe.

Her day didn't prove any different than the previous ones as she finally got the chance to leave as the sun began to set, its rays inspiring a new design as she hurried home to sketch it.

She'd barely stepped into the small boardinghouse and bakery combination her parents had built years ago in the village, taking in travelers and long-term boarders alike while also feeding them delicious baked goods that could rival those served to their king. Lured by the aromas of baking bread, Marinette soon came into the kitchen where she found Madame Tikki and her mother chatting over a couple cups of tea. She smiled as they greeted her while she grabbed an extra cup to join them, her sketchbook already in her hand the moment she stepped through the front door.

"Oh, goodness, dear, these are absolutely stunning," Tikki enthused as she poured over the latest creations from Marinette's mind. "Do you know which one you'd like me to help make for you?"

"None of them, Madame," Marinette said in a soft voice. "It's not like I have anywhere to wear these. I would like to make one for my friend, Alya, though. She's started seeing a valet in the king's castle and she wants to impress him."

Tutting, Tikki asked, "Don't you have any young men you might like to impress?"

Shaking her head, Marinette smiled, a bit wistful yet content with the way her life was mostly. Sure, she could use a little less Chloe and Sabrina, but no one heard her complaining otherwise.

"I'm going to make one of these for you anyway. You just never know, my sweet Marinette," Tikki said, winking at the young designer as if she was privy to some secret that the others weren't. 

Knowing Tikki like she did, Marinette almost suspected Tikki did.

 

00000

 

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Adrien asked, his gaze not straying far from the large mirror Nino held up for him. He took in the dark fabric of his breeches and tunic, the cape, and even the mask Lady Lila had provided for him upon her appearance near his chambers that evening. He didn't even want to know how she procured men's boots in the same dark color that fit him to perfection.

"Oh, yes, this is foolproof, Your Highness," she murmured as she fixed a few pleats and tucks here and there. As she stepped back to gain the entire effect, she smiled, almost a knowing yet teasing smile that quite frankly frightened Adrien a bit in its intensity. "You're ready, Sire."

"I somehow doubt that," Nino mumbled though he kept his face averted as he spoke. When he managed to look at his prince once more, he wore a frown that matched the level of unease Adrien felt at this plan. "I don't think this is a good idea, Sire. If you wish to visit the village, I'm sure it can be arranged."

"But he won't be allowed to go alone or unannounced," Lila countered, her arms crossing as she seemed prepared for a battle with his valet. "He'll be swarmed by every eligible female in the village and never gain what he truly needs there."

"What makes you an expert on His Highness, my Lady?" Nino retorted, not about to cower to the woman standing beside him.

She huffed as she met his gaze with a look of pure, unadulterated amusement and derision. She mumbled, "I know how men are. Don't ask for details, but I do know how they act, what they want, and what they truly need." 

"I haven't left this castle in ages, my Lady. How can you be sure I'll find this village without mishap?" Adrien asked, his curiosity a bit piqued at her determination to see him go. He wondered if those baked goods could really be that great or if he was supposed to seek out the company of the baker's daughter more. He couldn't quite fathom that latter over the former thought, deciding to stay in that bit of safety for as long as he could. It wasn't like his father would ever approve of him marrying such a low-born woman over a noble's daughter.

"Stay on the road, Sire, and you'll be fine," she assured him, patting down his cape a final time. "Now, don't forget to put the mask on or you'll be recognized straight away. That simply won't do."

Taking a final glance in the mirror and meeting Nino's concerned gaze, Adrien lowered his voice to say, "I'll be fine, my friend. Don't worry too much. I'll be back before you know it."

With a pat on his friend's arm, he followed Lila from his chambers, taking care to stay in the shadows as she'd advised him earlier until they reached the secret corridor she found to escape the castle unnoticed. 

All too soon, his booted feet stepped on the tightly packed dirt of the ground surrounding the castle's moat. He took a final glance back with a whispered thanks to Lila, only to discover she'd disappeared on him once again without a sign of where she could've disappeared. 

Rather than dwell, he hurried along the road, keeping to the treeline and out of sight of any travelers on the road. He hadn't a clue if Lila's advice would hold as all he saw through the next hour was trees and more trees. An occasional sliver of the moon moving above sneaked through the thick upper foliage and allowed him a glimpse of his feet before being lost again. He almost gave up when he stumbled through a few pieces of uprooted brush and roots into the village she'd mentioned to him. 

"Are you all right?" a concerned voice asked him, the man's deep tone conveying his warmth and generosity despite their lack of acquaintance. "Would you care to follow me? My wife and daughter would be happy to tend to any injuries you might've suffered, young man."

"I'm, um, I'd be honored, sir. Thank you for your kindness," Adrien whispered, his gaze meeting the dark brown eyes of the giant man standing before him. He fought back a gulp as he realized this man could easily squeeze the life from him with the bulky arms he sported. 

Unsure yet unable to get out of his new predicament, he walked into the brightly lit interior of the boardinghouse, amazed by the sheer number of lanterns and candles adorning several surfaces of the main floor. 

However, nothing prepared him for meeting the man's daughter, a younger image of her mother, as they worked to clean him up and feed him some of the best croissants he'd ever tasted in his life. She reminded him of a summer day's with her large blue eyes and kind smile as she wiped a smudge of dirt from his cheek, taking care not to disturb his mask. 

"Thank you," he whispered to her as she drew near to plucked a few leaves from his golden locks where his cape's hood had fallen. "I hope I haven't proved too inconveniencing for you and your family."

"Oh, no," she assured him, her hand touching his dark tunic and her smile warming more as she met his gaze. "You're more than welcome as are all travelers. We take in all types of strays." 

He caught the teasing light a moment later as she pulled a plate filled with other baked goods closer to him. 

"May I have your name?"

"Hmm, I'm not used to giving out my name to strangers, no matter how ragamuffin and harmless they appear to be." She cocked an eyebrow at him as she waited for him to counter her words, the teasing light burning a bit brighter than before. 

"Well, I believe that's a fair assessment," he agreed before adding, "You can call me Raga Noir."

He grinned as she laughed at the joke he'd made, happier than he could ever measure she got the joke he'd made with his name. Not many ever got his humor, but this woman before him did and that made his evening all the more enjoyable. He'd have to ensure he thanked Lady Lila for her advice upon his return to the castle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 6/10/19: This story will be completed and is on my list to finish. Right now, I'm working on a schedule to make this happen for all my WIPs. I will update everyone in the near future the progress being made for this story and other WIPs here on AO3.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
